A network may include a large number of devices. From time to time, administrators may need to ascertain information regarding the specific devices within the network.
Devices may have stored thereon a name that may be configured by the manufacturer. The name may include limited information such as a serial number of the device. Thus, when an administrator tries to access information regarding the device, the name does not provide meaningful information to the administrator regarding where the device may be located within the network.